


Unexpected Detours

by StarscreamSimp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Starscream being Starscream, two lost idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: A certain Decepticon Second-in-Command had been ordered to chart a new planet, but he was not aware of Megatron tagging along himself. Unforeseen circumstances and one crash landing later, Starscream and Megatron have to work together to escape the foreign planet.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Unexpected Detours

There was nothing like being stuck on a foreign planet with _Mighty_ Megatron.

Starscream lay flat on his back, broken wings pressed against the unfamiliar ground. He shut his optics and just groaned. Loudly.

“Shut up, Starscream.”

He groaned even louder.

Megatron snarled in response, kicking the seeker in the shin, denting his delicate little armor. Starscream howled in pain, leaning up as his servos curled around his leg protectively, glaring daggers at the warlord.

“You oaf!” The seeker complained, rubbing his lithe leg, acknowledging the significant dent leg from the brute’s rather large pede. Fragger.

“Quit complaining,” He advised, a dark tone in his voice. “We have to find a way to get off this planet.”

“No scrap!” Starscream spat, jumping to his pedes, heels clicking on the ground as he grumbled at the uneven soil. He wasn’t sure what he was standing on. It was a soft-spongey material, a brownish-black substance, nothing like earth’s dirt or grasslands, and certainly nothing like Cybertron. His sharp heel sunk into the soft ground, and the seeker screeched.

“I’m sinking!” He screamed out dramatically, jumping from either leg to avoid sinking. Megatron’s flat pedes did not seem to have such an issue.

The grey mech turned around, amused at his Second’s frantic hopping. Like an animal avoiding the hot touch of sand on a mid-summer day. Starscream squeaked as he fell to his aft, growling at himself in embarrassment.

“M-my heels are too thin.” He spoke, lip curled in a frown. “This ground here is too delicate and my _luxurious_ heel struts sink right in.” Starscream gestured to Megatron’s brutish leg. “ _Your_ gigantic pede is spread large enough- and evenly enough- that the dispersion doesn’t sink you.”

Megatron snickered as he issued so matter-of-factly.

“Shall I carry you?” The grey mech teased, a devious little grin crossing his faceplates as Starscream stared in horror.

“ _Absolutely not!”_ The stubborn seeker declared, and attempted to stand up again, slowly sinking into the surface below him. He noted how disgusting and gooey the substance felt, instantly making him gag. He quickly hopped in front of Megatron, hoping that his speed would someone allow him to traverse this disgusting terrain.

Megatron watched as his Second hopped like a bird, every movement uttering a disgusting groan from the melodramatic mech. It was quite amusing.

* * *

Within a few kliks, Starscream was slung begrudgingly over Megatron’s shoulder. His lips were straight, optics furrowed dramatically in a sign of defeat and embarrassment. Megatron said nothing, slowly trekking through this terrain, hoping that they’d at least approach a different type of terrain shortly. The seeker wasn’t heavy- but added weight was not ideal given their conditions. 

* * *

Megatron had ordered Starscream to scout out a random planet- though this planet had been unnamed and seemingly uncharted. After a brief spat of Starscream accusing Megatron of sending him to a deathtrap, the Decepticon Leader tagged along to ensure this had been no death mission- and mostly to soil the disappointment of Starscream.

The planet’s atmosphere had been completely unpredictable, swinging the two into an uncontrollably strong vortex. Both mechs had been knocked unconscious by the storm, ending up on this uncomfortable planet.

Starscream had took the brunt of the fall, damaging both wings as they were both bent the opposite way. Even the Warlord cringed at the thought of pain of a limb being broken in the opposite direction. Starscream, however, defiant and stubborn as ever, did not let the pain define him. He took it in stride.

Now, Megatron walked slowly, his petulant Second draped over him. Starscream remained silent, taking the time to observe the damage done to his own frame. He couldn’t feel either wing- probably for the better. Both had their pain sensors deactivated when he woke up. He just felt lucky they were still attached. He run a full system scan- noting that several processor functions had been blocked- including his comm line. His chronometer was also malfunctioning. Great, fantastic, wonderful! Trapped on this horrible, disgusting planet with none other than-

“Up ahead.” Megatron spoke, and pointed straight. Starscream pushed against the broad back of his leader, turning around as he maneuvered himself to sit on the brute’s shoulder. Megatron pressed an arm around his legs, draped around his chassis to secure him. “Oh, finally!” Starscream mused, happy to see what seemed to be a change in scenery.

A break from the disgusting greenish soil is just what they needed. But to both mech’s dismay, the planet’s next biome was no better. Upon approaching, Starscream scoffed as the ground appeared to _sway_. It was like…

“It’s like energon pudding!” He huffed, hopping down from Megatron’s shoulder, holding onto him for balance and absolutely no other reason.

This soil was soft and malleable, it glowed a bright purple. He sniffed it curiously. Starscream took a small sample, digging a small portion out with his claw, carefully lifting it up to optic level. It was translucent, interesting.

“Hmm.” He hummed, pulling an empty beaker from his subspace as he carefully placed the sample inside.

Megatron took a moment to relax as his Second allowed his inner scientist to emerge. The warlord had always encouraged the scientific advances of his seeker, and while he did exceed as a scientist, Megatron mostly sought after his weapon-creating abilities. He absentmindedly tapped his fusion cannon.

The seeker quietly crawled on all fours to observe the rumbling purple surface while Megatron leaned against a rock fixture. He too, had been injured by the vortex and related fall. His systems constantly reminded him of internal errors, although he noticed little external damage.

Starscream attempted to cautiously step onto the purple ground, but quickly regretted his decision as his razer sharp heel strut pierced the surface, his leg shooting down into what seemed to be an endless supply of goo.

“Ah!” He screamed, darting his leg out quickly as he hopped back to Megatron.

Megatron stifled a small laugh.

“It’s not funny you _buckethead!”_ He spat, kicking him in the leg. Payback. Except Megatron couldn’t feel it beneath his armor.

“We’ll have to go around it,” Starscream began. “That surface is much too unstable, even for your ugly pedes, my Lord.” Megatron groaned at the realization that he’d be giving his Second-in-Command a piggyback ride again.

* * *

Starscream sighed in shame as Megatron knelt down. He lifted either leg around his helm, as Megatron began to stand up, holding onto his pedes as Starscream sat around his neck. His thighs draped around either side of Megatron’s helm. The seeker sat high and haughty on top of his leader, arms crossed as he searched the upcoming terrain. Megatron attempted to conceal the rising heat in his systems, resultant of being straddled by the rather soft thighs of his lieutenant.

“I was right.” Starscream snorted. “You did try to kill me.”

“You fool, why would I come with you if my plan was to have you terminated?” He shot back, tugging on the seeker’s pede in a threatening gesture.

“Hmmph. Maybe you just didn’t think it through enough.”

“Like all your assassination attempts?” He retorted, and he felt an unpleasant bonk as the Seeker lightly slammed his fist on the top of his leader’s helm.

* * *

After a few joors, Megatron felt a loosening on his back. _Starscream had actually fallen into recharge- the nerve of-_

Megatron quickly reached back as he felt Starscream falling backwards off of him. He grabbed the seeker’s servo, pulling him back up to lean on him. Realizing the lithe frame would keep slipping. Megatron stopped on the terrain, setting the seeker down. His chronometer- still malfunctioning- could not give a time for this planet, but he judged that he had some time before this planet’s night cycle would hit. Time that shouldn’t be wasted, he thought. For efficiency purposes, he reached down and picked up the mech, bridal style. That way he wouldn’t have to worry about Starscream slipping off of him every klik.

Oh the indignity, he thought, looking down at the mech in his arms. He felt a surge in his spark as it swelled. The Air Commander looked so peaceful when his faceplates were relaxed. His unconscious frame shuffled closer towards his chassis, and Megatron noticed that he was being _nuzzled_.

_If only his internals were working properly, he would’ve taken a screenshot._

* * *

Two joors later, Megatron noticed the atmosphere darkening. With no end in sight for the hellish terrain, he opted to head towards the next rock clearing, providing at least a safe spot to recharge without risking sinking into the planet.

Though he’d much rather continue moving, he knew that his internal systems needed a break- and recharge would secure that much.

The large grey mech leaned against the rock, slowly sliding down as he felt the plating scratch up against the solid feature. He leaned back, optics looking at the sky as it darkened. With Starscream laid gently across his frame, he peered down and noticed the seeker adjusting himself. He watched, amused, as the mech softly pawed his frame, moving up as he sat vertically, perched on Megatron’s lap. His helm rested against his chassis. Megatron exvented warm air from his vents, causing the seeker to purr into the warmth. He felt two thin, delicate servos wrap around his neck. He took in the sight, before shutting his optics and drifting into recharge.

* * *

Starscream had onlined first, groaning as he flicked his wings, noting their deactivated pain sequences. His optics remained shut as he breathed heavily. Whatever he was laying on was nice and warm. Then he heard a snore.

With a squeal, he backed up, realizing he had been sleeping against Megatron. The mech was still in a deep recharge as he slumped forward from the lack of seeker. Starscream observed the slumbering mech, realizing the extent of his injuries.

“Idiot.” He muttered, tugging on the mech’s arm to pull him down from his vertical position. He fell down, though two sky-blue servos caught him to gently lay him down on the rock formation. “Scrapheap.” He helped rearrange the limbs into what seemed to be a comfortable position. Though the seeker had nowhere to go, he took a chance to look around him.

Optics searched beyond the horizons, though the spongey terrain saw no changes. He flickered his optics, zooming in as much as he could within his functioning processes. He saw in the distance a break- and what seemed to be some mountain formation. _Good enough_ , he pursed.

He felt Megatron stir beneath him. Though the seeker couldn’t recharge more, he pushed his back against the resting mech, staring off into the distance as he phased off, his thoughts wild and invasive. They were only further fueled by the heat growing in his spark as a black servo came exploring on the seeker’s thigh, grasping at the warmth. And yet, the seeker had no inclination to remove it.

* * *

A joor or two had passed and Megatron had awoken, both mechs avoiding any conversation besides pleasantries.

Soon enough, they began on their way again, though the grey gladiator was noticeably slower than the prior day. Starscream noted the lack of energon and his internal injuries were aching away at him. Though the Air Commander was aware of- yet vehemently denied- his own stubbornness, his Leader was no better.

Their walking had been in silence, with Starscream’s pearly white armor pressed on either side of Megatron’s helm. He had felt the seeker’s thighs tense occasionally around his face, relishing the feeling internally as his scarred servos would lightly tug on the pedes. Starscream had been rather receptive, not insulting or bothering his leader. Perhaps the lack of energon had subdued that much. Instead, he pointed Megatron in the right direction.

“Stop!” He uttered, holding tightly onto Megatron’s helm. “Hold my pedes!” He demanded, stepping up one by one on the Leader’s shoulder armor, his servo over his optics to get a better view of the upcoming biome. Megatron huffed and attempted to protest but ended up doing as he was ordered.

Starscream shifted slightly, though even with broken wings he maintained an exceptional sense of balance. “It’s close. And it looks like rocky terrain.” There had been a clearing which was full of what seemed to be foliage. Similar to earthen trees and bushes, they were green speckled with colorful blossoms.

The seeker kneeled back down, scooting his codpiece against the back of Megatron’s helm as he slung his legs around his neck.

“Onward, Mighty Megatron!” He pointed.

The Warlord sighed. Primus help him. If only the feeling of being straddled by his Second hadn’t felt so good, he would’ve pummeled him with the remaining energy he did have.

* * *

The clearing approached, and Starscream squirmed and hopped off of his transport. He hopped ahead, testing the ground. It felt solid enough, safe for traversing. “What a shame,” he began. “I almost miss being carried.”

“Ah yes, just like the petulant little sparkling you are, Starscream?

“Shut up. Idiot.”

He shuffled ahead. “Hopefully the altitude will allow us to gain a better signal for communication.” He stated, one digit pointing up at the top of the mountain.

“Go on ahead.” The grey mech mused, his steps slowing. Starscream turned to look at him with an inquisitive optic.

“You old piece of slag, you’re coming. I’m not _dying_ here without you.” He grabbed the black servos forcefully, tugging him along.

* * *

“You are _not_ passing through that.” Starscream stared at the rather big problem in front of them. The entrance to the mountain had been thin. Rocks were scattered thinly, and any misstep would cause one to fall deep into the unseen depths below. The rock platforms were small- extremely so, that the width of _someone’s_ large pede would most certainly crush it.

“I am Megatron, of course I can-“

“No!” He spat and stood defiantly in front of his leader. “You are _not_ agile enough to make this travel. These are made for bots with _gentle_ and _agile_ steps. You possess neither of those attributes.”

Megatron gawked, offended. “I can certainly be gentle-“

“Tut tut, Lord Megatron.” A long blue digit curled upward, pressing towards the taller mech’s faceplates. “I have a plan.”

* * *

Somehow through a joor’s worth of convincing, a kick to the codpiece, and a whole lot of complaining, Megatron ended up transforming. Starscream held the gun tightly within his delicate clawed digits. _Don’t shoot me!_ He reminded the gunformer consistently.

Starscream had wrapped his servos tightly and protectively around the harsh plating that made the gun sparkle. He took a deep breathe, approaching the edge of the cliff. He kneeled down. The rock platform was approximately seven earth feet away. Megatron tensed as Starscream backed up, kneeling as he readied himself. With a quick grunt, the lithe seeker- maestro of the skies- ran to the edge, jumping off, pushing against the edge with his heels as he forced himself through the air, his aerodynamic design ushering him forward. With ease, his first pede clicked as he touched the ground, second falling suit.

Megatron could feel the tenseness of the seeker leave his frame as he raised up, arms raising as he ended in an elegant pose. “Impressive.” He spoke.

Starscream nodded curtly, though the gunformer couldn’t tell.

He prepared himself for the next leap, he estimated the distance at about two meters. Shorter than the first. Though, he had less room to run. His thrusters may come in handy.

Backing up to the edge of the platform, the seeker kneeled down, running and pushing himself off the edge- diving through the air with precision. Midair, he activated his thrusters for the extra push, certainly needed as he barely graced the next platform- much smaller than the previous.

Arrogance had dissipated from his mind as he fully focused on calculating the speed and angle needed to reach the formations, also ensuring he held tightly onto his leader.

His digits tapped Megatron idly as he prepared. Megatron could feel the apprehension. “You’ll do fine.” He reminded his lieutenant, fully aware that if he failed, they both go down. His life lay quite literally in his hands.

Starscream said nothing, but scooted back as he felt the back of his thruster touch the back edge of the platform. He ran, he jumped. He pushed against the back of the platform, igniting his thrusters. But they didn’t go off. His systems, wracked from lack of energon and the fall, hadn’t the energy to ignite. The seeker decided to throw the gun by instinct, ensuring he reached the platform. Megatron felt a soft airy sensation as he left the warmth of the Air Commander’s digits. He felt the crashing against the platform as he transformed within a nanosecond, root form taking place as he dived down.

Starscream had been hanging onto the platform with his blue digits carving into the hard sedimentary rock, clinging on for dear life.

“Megatron!” He yelped. “Help me!” The seeker was panicking, and it was clearly held through his vocalizer.

“I’m coming!” He yelled. “Just hold on.” Concern littered his processor. Laying flatly, Megatron quickly reached for and grabbed his Second, securing both of his wrists as he pulled the seeker up, safely onto the platform. Starscream clutched him tightly, instinctively. Megatron held him back.

“You didn’t let me fall.” The Warlord pursed, still holding onto his subordinate’s wrists tightly. “Thank you.”

Starscream only nodded, still shaking. His vents cycled wildly. He felt two warm, textured servos hold his tightly, a scarred thumb digit running over his otherwise perfect blue claws assuredly.

He dare not speak, but his spark thumped as he pressed more into his leader’s chassis, his warm breathes relaxing his own ragged reflections.

“You need to transform again.” He spoke, looking up at his leader with wide optics. They furrowed in determination. “We’re almost there.”

“Mmm.” Megatron agreed, and quickly with a few clicks of metal, his transformation sequence took place and Starscream held the gun protectively. The hardest part had been over. The next problem lay within the agility of the nimble seeker. Small, thin rock platforms littered his path. He readied himself, wings flickering despite their deactivation. He breathed in and out, normalizing his vents as the seeker dashed forward. His thin pedes click, hopping in motion as he jumped from one platform to another, heels pushing off. The Air Commander dashed- nimble and agile, as he quickened his pace. Megatron expected as much from his talented assassin. Neither one spoke, but Starscream grinned as his confidence grew back, one servo grasping the gunformer tightly as the other swayed behind him. He bolted through the treacherous field, a single misstep could cause them both to fall to their depths. But his skill- his fast dashing- was so precise. Almost as if he was in the air.

With one final lunge, he felt the dirt-like substance grind against his heal strut as he approached the final ledge, grinning as he bowed from his performance.

“And that, Lord Megatron, is how to make an entrance!” He boasted, letting go of the gun as he felt it rumble with anticipation to transform, the taller mech soon unfolding in front of him.

He looked down at the seeker, spark rumbling with witness to such an inspiring display of bravery and skill. “That was very impressive, Starscream. Thought I expected nothing less from a mech of your stature and standing.” He offered a grin, and Starscream beamed, a genuine smile approaching his faceplates. He turned to look beyond Megatron. “Well, we still have quite a distance to cover.” He pursed, looking up.

“Then perhaps we should begin.”

* * *

The pair had begun their ascent through the heavily wooded forest- climbing up slowly towards the top of the mountain. They strode side by side, the occasional servo rubbing against each other. Neither mentioned it. Megatron looked up to notice the sky darkening- another night cycle soon approaching.

He tugged on the seeker beside him, slowing him down. “The night cycle is approaching, and I think it’s best we get some recharge. It’s been a long cycle.”

Starscream nodded.

Megatron casually ripped a tree from the ground with his brutish strength, earning an impressed noise from the seeker. He set it down, forming a sort of resting place for the pair. Starscream was the first to sit down, leaning against the rather organic structure, legs crossed over one another as he stretched. Megatron soon followed, frame aching as he grunted, kneeling down before sitting. They sat together, legs outstretched, in silence before the seeker interrupted. He pointed up towards the sky.

“Those remind me of some of the constellations one could see from Cybertron.”

“They are rather beautiful, aren’t they?”

Starscream nodded in agreement.

“You were an astrology student.” Megatron stated, though in a questioning tone.

“Yes. I did study astrology with Skyfire.” He smiled weakly. His mind flashed to his partner lost- and all his attempts to find him- failed.

“I-I hope to find him one day.” He meekly whispered.

“You will. I’m sure of it. A mech with your caliber of stubbornness is sure to get whatever they desire.” He chuckled darkly, earning a soft laugh from the Second.

“That one looks like the symbol of Iacon.” Megatron pointed as the seeker looked at the star constellation.

“No way! Did your optics break? That’s like, definitely a Kaon symbol.” They both laughed. Megatron leaned further against the organic object, his digits gracing the armor of Starscream’s arms.

The seeker relaxed into the touch, breathes steading. He pushed his own servo up towards the scarred opposite, his claw tips tracing little designs into the palm.

“I’m cold.” The seeker lied, pressing harder into the touch. Megatron turned towards the seeker, looking at him curiously.

“Well, I suppose I can assist with that.” He said, grasping forward and pulling the seeker flush to him, his big arms wrapping tightly around the seeker’s chassis.

Starscream pressed back into the warmth, though now his own spark bounced in his spark. Megatron felt a similar feeling. He breathed softly onto the seeker’s neck, pressing softly into his helm. “Goodnight Starscream.” He whispered softly into the audials. “Thank you.”

Starscream purred softly. He tried to think of a snarky reply but just couldn’t do it. He snuggled back into the warmth, shutting his optics in the safety of the leader. Megatron slowly caressed his front chassis, pressing on the nub of his cockpit soothingly as he felt his own recharge slowly consuming his processor.

* * *

Megatron was the first to online from recharge, finding himself nearly engulfing the smaller frame laying peacefully beneath him. The seeker stirred from the movement, his lips pursed, edges nearly curling into a smile. The old Warlord smiled at the sight, slowly caressing the wing tips placed by his digits. Though, he soon remembered how bent the appendages were, and opted to move his hands somewhere more sensitive. He clasped the pristine blue servos, his own scarred digits rubbing over the smooth blue armor. The digits- clawed like a true assassin, were representative of such royalty- the Vosian prince no less.

The Warlord- an esteemed gladiator, thought briefly of the difference between them. A spoiled prince, talented beyond Unicron’s grace, pretentious and skilled, the epitome of grace. And him- a brutish, powerful gladiator. In the war, their biggest differences could be seen through their eliminations. The Air Commander was sleek- his kills quick and efficient. Dancing over his enemies, the seeker’s claws could effortlessly slice throats, energon spilling out from fatal wounds before a sorry mech knew what hit them. Megatron- well, his opponents always saw what was coming. His kills were brutal- full of power and strength.

And yet they worked so well together, when they weren’t arguing of clawing at one another’s throats.

He glanced down at the still mech, watching as his frame slightly flinched at the slightest touch. He ran his servos gently down the curvature of his chassis, ghosting his touch. He felt a soothing in his spark as the seeker curved into the touches. _Primus_. The seeker was enough to invoke the poetic mech in a trance of beautiful strings curling off his glossa.

He broke his everlasting staring, and his helm turned to observe their settings. Though unchanged, his considered that this cycle would be enough to get them to the top of the mountain. His distractions, as lifted from his cognitive thoughts as they were, did not remove the physical pain coursing through his systems. His self-repair had been limited, as neither had access to a fresh supply of energon. They were running weak. They’d have to find assistance soon before-

Starscream shifted, his mouth widening as he coughed out, and his optics slowly opened. The normally crimson red lights were much dimmer. Regardless, the Second raised an optical ridge, looking at his leader.

“How long have you been awake?” He asked.

“Not long.” A lie.

They sat in a brief comfortable silence, Megatron still absentmindedly stroking his subordinate’s armor- caressing it with a gentle touch. The seeker didn’t say anything, but didn’t discourage the behavior either.

“We need to make it to the top of the mountain today.” Megatron stated. “Hopefully from there we’ll be able to reach Soundwave.”

“Mmmm.” The seeker mused. It was apparent his frame was not used to such long depravations of energon, not like Megatron- who’s history as a miner had adjusted him to long periods without the vital substance.

“Can I recharge more?” He asked, looking up at the mech. He pressed on the ground, as Starscream’s frame ached with exhaustion.

Megatron’s faceplates shifted to a concern look. “We can’t afford to.”

The Air Commander grunted but did not disobey. Megatron slowly rose to one knee, bending up off the ground to stand. He offered a servo to his Second, who begrudgingly took it, raising himself up to his pedes shakily. His shoulders slumped forward as he smirked weakly at his Leader.

Megatron looked wearily at the flier but proceeded onward, ensuring the Air Commander was by his side. The top of the mountain was at least a four joor trek, and every klik wasted would be detrimental to their systems.

* * *

Despite millions and millions of years walking in the delicate pedes he was graced with, Starscream found himself stumbling left and right- grasping tightly onto Megatron far too many times for support. He felt embarrassing brewing, though he couldn’t help the shakiness he felt at each step. He swallowed thickly, pushing himself forward. Though they climbed in silence, Megatron frequently turned to check on the aerial, ensuring he was still online. They had made about two joors worth of progress, and Megatron estimated they were about half way up the structure. Starscream simply nodded. His full attention had been focused on pushing himself- his legs to climb forward, while simultaneously maintaining his balance.

Megatron felt worried for the mech but couldn’t help but look back constantly at the seeker. He stumbled around messily like an overcharged bot.

They continued onward.

* * *

Half a joor later, Starscream’s optical field grew blurry, and he tripped on a very obvious rock, falling forward on the ground. He cried out, but clutched his legs for a moment in stiffness. Megatron quickly kneeled down beside the seeker. His faceplates were drawn, his mouth opened lazily, optics growing dimmer from the beginning of the cycle. “I need a nap.” He coughed out.

“We can’t afford that.” Megatron spoke softly, knowing that they both were in desperate need of medical attention. Without protest, the gladiator had easily scooped up the limp frame. Starscream kept his optics online but lolled his head against the warm chassis he was pressed up against. Megatron kept a secure grasp on him, his servo pressed against his neck and lower chassis. Starscream wrapped his arms around his leader’s neck loosely, and kicked his legs around the broad chassis weakly, touching around his back.

“Sorry.” He murmured. Starscream hated feeling weak and useless, though he couldn’t deny the warmth emanating from his chest plates. He still felt embarrassed, though he didn’t have the energy to care enough.

Megatron shushed him as he tirelessly pushed forward. Though the seeker was dead weight, he was considerably light, and it didn’t punish his progress.

* * *

The next two joors were rather uneventful. Megatron sighed in relief as he saw the approaching peak. The mountain got considerably steeper, so his steps were more careful and calculated. Starscream’s head lolled, tapping against the broad grey chassis at each shuffle. Soft noises escaped his intake.

“Almost there?”

“Almost there.” The gladiator reassured.

Within a few kliks, Megatron had pushed himself out of the endless forest, foliage dissipating as a very small clearing materialized. They had reached the peak. Starscream curled tightly around the frame. Megatron hushed him as he pressed a servo to his own helm. He hoped his communication system- though damaged, would be able to reach Soundwave from such a high altitude.

“:: Soundwave, come in.::”

He attempted several times over several kliks.

Starscream looked up at the mech holding on him, his faceplates tinged with a sad and defeated look. His optics barely emanating a glow. “Megatron?” He whispered hoarsely.

The warlord couldn’t bear to look him in the optics. He frantically kept trying his comm, using different frequencies as he paced back and forth unsteadily.

“Megatron.” He ushered again, shifting around to get his attention. Megatron had stopped his pacing briefly. “Nobody’s gunna come.” He said to his superior.

“We’ll get out of here. Millions of years of war- this is _not_ how it will end, Starscream.” He stated, with undirected anger in his voice.

“I’m tired.” He pursed, pressing himself tightly against the large mech. He shut his optics.

Megatron resumed his countless attempts. He clutched the seeker tightly. His own breathing had been ragged.

But Lord Megatron- Leader of the Decepticons, did not- would not, give up. No, defeat was not an option in his processor.

And his consistency had paid off.

“:: Lord Megatron. Soundwave: Has received communication. Megatron: Location received. ::”

Megatron’s optics nearly flooded when he heard the monotone voice in his processor.

“:: Soundwave! ::” He spoke, vocalizer spewed with relief and excitant. “:: Thank primus. Come retrieve us immediately. How far out are you?::”

“:: Rescue team: Assembled and deployed. Estimated time of arrival: Approximately two joors, Lord Megatron. ::”

Megatron had thanked the telepath endlessly. He finally sat down on the hard ground, propping the idle weight on his chassis up.

“Starscream!” He spoke wildly, excitement drawn out. Though the seeker made no movement.

“Starscream!” He called out again, shaking the mech feverishly. Still, his body remained limp. The warlord panicked as he laid down his second on the ground. He quickly pawed as his Air Commander, servos roughly pulling at his chest plating as he forced the armor open. Though the seeker’s frame was initially resistant, it was receptive to the repeated touches of Megatron’s servos.

Without a moment of hesitation, Megatron had opened the Air Commander’s spark chamber. He watched wordlessly as he saw the small spark. The glow was dull, wisps contained within the body. He was alive- but weak. His spark thumped faintly. The seeker was in statis, not recharge. But the warlord was just glad he was online.

He laid down next the resting frame, optics staring protectively at the spark chamber, ensuring it didn’t go out. He wrapped his servos tightly around his subordinates, digits intertwining. And he remained in that position for the next two joors.

* * *

The approaching sound of a ship distracted Megatron as he briefly pulled away from his seeker. He watched as an approaching shuttle flew down towards the pair. Astrotrain. _Thank Primus._

The tremendous shuttle hovered near the clearing, as several Decepticons soon entered the platform. Hook and his crew quickly called out, running towards the pair of wounded mechs. Though their priority was Megatron, naturally, he quickly shooed them off. “Starscream!” He hoarsely called, pointing down at the near lifeless seeker. Hook quickly assessed the mech. “He needs immediate attention.” He motioned to the other constructions. Megatron watched helplessly as they lifted Starscream up, securing him in one of the truck beds. The warlord didn’t notice his servo had to be ripped apart from Starscream. He also didn’t notice Soundwave beside him, gently ushering the gladiator inside Astrotrain. He just kept looking at Starscream.

Megatron finally broke out of his daze as Astrotrain took off, and Soundwave stood loyally beside his leader. “Is he going to be okay?” Megatron asked, though to nobody in particular. Hook nodded as he began an impromptu energon transfusion- medical-grade flushed into his systems. “His wings have seen better, but with rest and a healthy supply of energon, he’ll be fine.”

Megatron felt relieved and smiled weakly at the Air Commander.

Soundwave watched silently over the situation. The level of care his leader had been exhibiting towards the seeker was uncharacteristic of him.

“Suggestion: Lord Megatron. Medical evaluation.” The telepath said stoically.

“Yes, Soundwave. I shall- however Starscream requires much more immediate attention. I can wait.”

* * *

The rescue mission had been deemed a complete success, and the Decepticons aboard the _Nemesis_ had cheered upon their leader’s return. Soundwave had made Megatron aware of the escapades presiding among the mechs. He reported that Starscream’s trine had been frantic after the disappearance of their trine leader. There had been a lot of fights, as well. _A lot_ , the Communications Officer had emphasized.

_It’s been only three cycles_ , the Decepticon leader thought, mentally slapping himself in the faceplates with such disappointment.

His mind drifted back to Starscream, who had been immediately wheeled off to the medbay for further treatment.

He had been instructed that the seeker would remain in statis for an extended amount of time to recover, and should not be disturbed. He made sure Hook repaired his wings to pristine condition. The Constructicon had to hold back his sarcastic tongue at the care he had been ordered to give to the haughty Seeker. 

Only after he was sure Starscream was safe, did Megatron allow himself to get looked at.

* * *

The Decepticon Leader, with some minor adjustments and medical intervention, had been given a clean bill of health and discharged from the medbay. He still lingered, his optics locked onto the red seeker on the other side of the room, attached from helm to pede with wires as he lay motionless. It made his spark whimper. At least he wasn’t alone, he murmured. He took solace as two seekers clung onto their leader. Skywarp and Thundercracker had been so distraught over the near bond extinction that they practically draped themselves over their unconscious commander.

Megatron knew he couldn’t linger longer, but he couldn’t help but feel guilt as he left the medbay. He tried to suppress the feelings running through. _Primus_ , he thought. He’d actually grown _attached_ to his Second.

* * *

Two full cycles had passed when Hook had comm’d his leader- informing him of Starscream’s imminent onlining. Megatron had been rather unproductive. He found himself skimming through reports haphazardly, his attention jumping from one thought to another. But at Hook’s message, he dismissed the meeting he had been partaking in instantly- rushing over to the medical bay. Megatron saw the teleporter and his mate prancing around Starscream’s side.

“You two, out.” He ordered, though he did feel a bit bad.

“B-but Lord Megatron!” Skywarp pleaded, clutching onto his Commander’s servo.

Megatron felt his spark twist. He knew the seeker trines were close, but he never fully understood the emotional toll it took on one another. Thundercracker also looked longingly at the commander, but did not speak out against him.

“I only need a few kliks with him.” He paused. “Then you can both have the rest of the shift off to be with your Commander.” The purple and blue aerials exchanged shocked glances and nodded obediently. “Understood. Thank you Lord Megatron.” Skywarp took Thundercracker’s servo and quickly teleported out of the medical bay, both thankful at the degree of kindness that had been granted to him.

Hook soon walked into view, and he beckoned Megatron closer.

“I’m going to disconnect the systems and he should online within a few kliks. Comm me if something goes awry.” He spoke, giving his Leader a curt nod. He slowly went around the Seeker, prodding him after removing each energon line, turning them off as he stepped back, excusing himself from the room.

“Thank you Hook.”

Megatron approached the medical berth, his digits curled around the edges as he watched the seeker. He looked intently with care as he watched the first signs of movements- the now-repaired wings flickering wildly as their sensors recalibrated. The seeker stirred, shifting slightly as his lips pursed. Megatron loomed over him as his optics flickered online, their full, bright crimson glow made him smile.

“Lord Megatron?” He spoke meekly. His vocalizer spit static as he re-calibrated his vocal compartment, clearing his throat.

“I told you I’d get us back.”

Starscream looked up at him, with wide optics. A small smile graced his lips. “You did.” He replied.

They looked at each other, both afraid of the next move. Megatron brought his servos to clasp around the slender digits again. Starscream receptively squeezed back tighter. He stared back, entranced with his leader as he leaned closer, their noses grazing one another as he breathed shakily, both lips parted for what was coming. Starscream was the first to press in, his soft lips pressing against his leader, optics shutting.

Megatron kissed back with such a burning desire, though remaining gentle as he brought a servo up to caress the side of the seeker’s face. He noticed a soft red filling his face plates as the lithe mech blushed, pressing deeper into the kiss.

It felt like millions of years had passed within a klik-long kiss. It was… perfect.

The Warlord pulled back, a large dorky smile plastered on his aged face. Starscream lightly chortled in reply. He sat up with a groan, and Megatron observed as showed up his glorious wing span, flickering them happily.

“They look beautiful.” He pursed; servo still pressed against his face. Starscream chirped happily and hiked his wings higher, flicking them happily.

“As you could assume, Seeker wings are _extremely_ sensitive my Lord.” He hinted, though his tone was quite indicative of an innuendo. It took Megatron a few moments to understand.

“ _Oh._ Perhaps one day I could see the extent of the… sensitivities.”

“Perhaps I could show you.” He smiled devilishly, and leaned up to grab his leader’s helm, pulling him down for another kiss.

And Megatron couldn’t wait to explore those further uncharted territories.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like one day instead of studying for my GRE. send help.


End file.
